


Untruth

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Based onthis post.Repost from Tumblr with minor editsThe lies your soulmate will tell you are tattooed on your skin
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 235





	Untruth

He says I love you all the time, but you know that it’s a lie. You go on with your life and your relationship because all you can think of is to make the most of it right now. Until he grows tired of you. After all, the lie has been written on your left palm since you could remember and it’s always the first thing you see before you covered it up with gloves. 

He says yes all the time. Yes he likes where you chose to eat, yes he loves the way you dress, yes he can’t wait to see you again, but you know it’s a lie. It will always be a lie for you. The word yes, has been plastered over your heart for years and you know that one, if not all of those yeses were all lies. 

He tells you you’re pretty every time he sees you. He says it with a smile and you wonder if those smiles are lies, too. Actions can’t be written anyway. Every action you make, he says it’s pretty and you just wish that he stops sometimes because you know that those exact words are on your right foot. 

He apologizes when he makes a mistake. He says I’m sorry when it’s needed and when he deserves it. It drives you out of your mind because you know he’s not. He can never be. It’s on your right armpit for Pete’s sake. Of course, it’s a lie. 

I’ll die for you is on the back of your neck. I’ll never leave you is on your lower back. They both can’t be seen by you without a picture or a mirror, but you’re dreading the day these two lies are revealed. 

Until they are because he truly doesn’t love you as love isn’t a strong enough word and he always thinks it’s not enough to describe his feelings. He doesn’t love you, but it’s all he can say even if he knows to himself that what he can give up everything he actually loves but not you. Never you. 

He lied yes on all the times you asked if he was okay with his work, and his life, when he knows that it really wasn’t as you’re not there with him. 

He lied when he told you you’re pretty because for him, you were ethereal. You were beauty personified. You were his world and pretty just doesn’t cut it. 

He lied when he apologized for the time he punched the guy who was hitting on you. Or talking down your best friend for emotionally manipulating you. You were upset back then so what can he do? He didn’t want to apologize, but he will and he won’t do it again. If it’s to appease you, he’ll do anything. 

He told you he’ll die for you, but that was also a lie. In fact, he didn’t want to die. He wanted to live, especially with you by his side. He wouldn’t die for you. He lived for you. For you, he’ll do anything. 

And when he does die, due to his clone killing him in a fight with his family, you now understand why the words I’ll never leave you was a lie. Because he did. He died and left you in this world and you wonder whether you should have treasured your days better with him.


End file.
